Lucky escape
by oliverpowell511
Summary: This is based based a bit after 'Rules of engagement' Jason gets into some trouble and takes a lucky turn, meant as a one shot but that's up to you guys, if you want more ask. Possibly turn to M if does continue
1. Chapter 1

**Intended as a one shot but ill leave that for you guys to decide if it doesn't stay a one shot it'll probably become an M.**

Jason as running, he had got into some trouble with a Lizard, AGAIN, the creature bit him on his leg, and he felt dizzy soon after, he had guards chasing him, he turned a corner into the square in front of the temple, perfect Jason thought. Then he sprinted into the temple Through the giant entrance.

when Jason got into the temple he ran in the oracle's chamber, Jason Oran down the steps and opened his mouth to speak to ask the best route home but was cut off by the Oracle."Take the route leading to the citadel and you will know where to go."

Jason looked confused "How will that lead-"

"Like I said, you'll know where to go."Jason hesitated then just ran back through the entrance going to the citadel chased by guards he got to the square and saw all ways out covered by guards who didn't recognise him but might not have noticed, he saw the guards chasing him running close to the square, and the only remaining option was the palace, he couldn't get in the entrance though as it was guarded by elite guards, he saw a shadowed window hole he jumped and climbed up the wall quickly enough for the guards not to notice.

when he was inside a dark chamber, it was massive shadowed and darkened with pillars. He walked through the great hall feeling like he was about to drop unconscious from the bite. quietly luckily there were no guards in the room, he entered a corridor the candles were the only the only thing stopping it from being covered in darkness, he heard voices around the corner, he ran quietly with a limp the opposite way, he saw a door and ran through it into what looked like a bed chamber. Jason heard voices coming towards the room, he hoped this was a guest room and not Minos and Pasiphea's room or worse-Ariadne walked through the door and saw Jason, he startled her. "What are you doing here?" Ariadne asked Jason opened his mouth to speak but simply dropped to the floor unconscious.

Jason, awoke on the bed, with a wet cloth on his forehead, he put his hand to it and felt a very gentle, soft hand, he looked to see a face he found of true beauty."What happened?" Ariadne asked.

"long story," Jason said moving up, but the attempt was short lived as his leg was badly cut from the bite, Ariadne pushed his chest back gently so his head was back on the pillow.

"Try not to move." She told him next to the bed was some material most covered in his blood, he looked to his leg and saw it bandaged, she was talented At 'first aid' especially for the circamstances. He gave her an impressed look. "I always used to clean my fathers wounds after he went training." she explained to him.

Jason stroked her cheak and smiled then he realised something missing."Where's Korina?" he asked. She looked down saddened.

"She's dead." Jason's face was turned to confusion, then remembered that she stood down the betrothal,"Pasiphea."Jason realised.

"She killed her, as an example To me it's my fault." She started to cry, divested of the memory of her lying dead. He cupped her cheak.

"No it isn't," Jason said comforting her, "It was Pasiphea, and her alone." And then, he kissed her slowly but with passion and even slower pulled back, he put his forehead to hers. she finished up his wounds and sat on the window ready to jump out, he then looked to Ariadne and saw her in front of him, they're noses almost touching, then faster than light he kissed her passionatly kissing back, it last for what felt like hours but was I only minutes it was amazing they could still breath, then before she even opened her eyes he let go and jumped out of the window, she saw him walking through the square in the darkness.

**okay so that's it so thats it meant to be a one shot but you guys want more just review or follow.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so you guys wanted some more, so here's chapter 2 ill be honest I'm kinda making this one up but I promise I do that brilliantly, the next few chapters will be planned though. Also I have said it before but my ipad doesn't have all the marking or grammar also my fanfic keeps on glitching so the spelling changes. Also this is not just about all lovey dovey story it's gonna be realistic and I'm Paying attention to the story line and will have action.**

Jason awoke in his bed he got up and saw Pythagoras and something else blocking else blocking out the sun, must have been Hurcules."morning" Jason said seeming a bit to happy. This didn't go un noticed by either of them, they looked at each other with strange looks then for now ignored it.

"Morning," Pythagoras said smiling.

"We haven't really got any food, can you down the market and get some meat?" Hurcules said, pretty obviously not exactly think of all of them."

"And uh, what will I and Jason have?" Pythagoras asked half serious,

"Go play with your triangles!" He said aggravated.

"Alright I'll be back soon." Jason said getting his leather chest plate and wrist straps on.

He arrived at the market usually he would be very tiered getting to the stalls in the morning, despite his super human adrenaline, he got the food, then thought of paying another visit.

Jason got to the temple, entering the oracle's 'chamber' if that was what you could call it, it was where she spent at least the last decade or two, No one had seen her outside the room in years let alone the temple, Jason watched her pray to Poseidon, he really didn't want to interrupt, he didn't know what would happen but didn't want to risk Poseidon punishing him, even though he didn't actually worship him nor fear him, when she finished she just kept on string at the bowl,"I trust your night was fruitful." The Oracle said grinning,

"Don't joke it really doesn't suit you." Jason said in a joking tone, " and for the record', I didn't stay the night."Jason told her,"I want to know why you sent me there, to the palace."Jason exclaimed requesting answers.

"Sometimes destiny needs a push."She said turning to looking at him.

"What does that mean?" Jason, asked now really interested.

"I can't tell you ,Jason even if i want to." She told him hoping he'd understand.

"I heard stories back home, myths, Ariadne was to told to have... I need to know Is that what will happen to her?" He asked truly terrified of the answer so much that it almost cracked his heart.

"That I'm afraid I will say, some of those events will come to pass, some from that story already have, as you already know, but not all of them will be the same, if you think about it there are some differences, that are big from the story of which you heard that your father told you." Jason did know what she was talking about, like in the story that version of her, threw herself off a cliff because the hero didn't love her, but that is a difference which seemed without limit.

With that he left the room he turned a corner but then bumped into someone that he had not expected to see"Ariadne," he said with a smile, "what are you?..."Jason asked but trailed off,

"I'm here to see the Oracle." She replied,

"Of course," I better..." He said shyly but was stopped when she put a hand to his chest.

"Listen my father would probably kill both of us if he found you but, meet me on the left side of the palace underneath next to the pillars is a room ill be there soon." Ariadne told him smiling he hesitated some what but agreed.

**Okay bit short I know but next one will be better, I promise.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Jason had arrived at the place of interest, he waited for some time sitting down, it looked like an old war room misused so probably only on for display to the city, or the kings visitors, either way it was easy to get into so there was obviously little importance of its purpose to the king. The room had an old table in the middle that took up most of the room, so he put his feet up relaxing.

after about twenty minutes he heard the door creak open and the princess came in."Ariadne, " he said getting up like a love sick pup, not quiet sure what exactly to say, she smiled back at him they stood there for moments in silence until one of them possibly even both decided to seize the moment, the walked over to each other and kissed passionately barely even stopping to breath it started to grow even more passionate even though it didn't seem possible at the time.

After what felt like forever they let go of each other. Almost anyway they put each others foreheads together, "So what happens now?" She asked.

"I thought you were the one who got us here" he said smiling"staying here would be nice for now." He said not moving his head away from hers,

"You know what I mean!" She said moving her head away looking down so she was sitting starring at her feet.

He sighed and brought her chin to face his face," we've made it this far," he said reminding her,

"And how far is that, Jason?" She asked him" we only had our second kiss since we met which was let's honest months ago, and we have to hide ourselves because If anyone found out Pasiphae would use our own relationship against us by telling my father, that's if he gets better soon." She said, tears about to roll out again then Jason brought her head to his chest," look I know we aren't exactly relationship of the week, but I love you..." He said pausing for a moment realising he had said it for the first time she brought her head away from his chest to facing him "and I'm not giving up on you," he said, she kissed him again, over quickly now though,

"it's late I should get back before I'm missed." She said, he nodded and kissed her once more then watched her leave, he then headed for the house.

**Sorry know I said it would be better but thought of something else, next chapter will be set after tonight's episode 'hunger pans' you'll have to pretend this happened in the show.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Ariadne walked walked into the temple entrance, the night after her and Jason's 'talk' taking her grey cloak off putting. It in her arms, she brushed across Heptarian who took no notice of her nor she of him until she heard him talking to Ramos,"send out another patrol, find this mutt and kill it?" She heard him say she tuned to look at him then he looked at her, saying nothing she turned and headed for her fathers room.

She entered Minos' chamber, it was dark and no one else was in there, the candles lit up enough of the room to see though. she saw him sleeping but he awoke, silently "I'm sorry I did not mean to wake you father," she said, seeing him so weak troubled her to the very core.

"Do not apologise my child what is wrong?" He asked barely enough energy to sit up.

"I just wanted to come by see how you are," Ariadne told him,

"Not much change, I shan't lie. Although I have made it through worse." He told her, she smiled at him

"and so you shall again" she said encouraging him, after they had finished their conversation she kissed his forehead and left heading towards her bed chambers, "this is starting to become something of a habbit." Jason said, Ariadne turned around to see him, then ran over and she wrapped her arms around him, the speed she hugged him nearly sent him flying backwards, he excepted the embrace anyhow"your alright," She said relieved that he was alive, her tight embrace loosened," yeah I'm fine." He told her running his hand through her hair tucking it behind her ear.

"What happened?" I mean if you can justify what happened last night, I'm not sure what I would do," Ariadne said to him,

"I think I might just manage it." Jason said kissing the top of her head,

"You slammed the door in my face, and did you sniff me?" She asked her head still on his chest,

"No," he lied with a nervous look she couldn't see which had his teeth stuck together,

"I think I heard growling, did..."

"No, yes" he said, he sighed thenthen explained the whole thing to her, by the end of the story they were on her bed lying down, ariadne on him snuggled her head on his chest.

"You turned into a dog?" She asked still finding it hard to make it past that part,

"More of a wolf," he corrected,

"Well as excuses go, it's not a disaster." She said to him,

"Justified?" He asked smiling,

"Not nearly," she said instantly. He smirked at the same time annoyed, at least she wouldn't kill him. Hopefully at least.

"Sorry about the whole thing, I didn't want any of it to happen." He said to her running his hand through her hair."

"Hold on, if you turned at sundown, why in the evening were all your-" she started,

"You don't want to know lets just try to forget about it." He said cut her off,

"Fair enough." She said replied "it's late",

"Better get some sleep then," she looked at him and smiled, they both fell asleep her in his arms. The next morning Ariadne woke up Jason was gone.

**Okay that was chapter 4 guys I really need reviews or I don't know if your reading these.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Ariadne lied on her bed, smiling thinking of last night the thought of Jason made her mind alter, and concentration spark like nothing ever did. She thought about how they were now free to express themselves in every way, never keeping secrets from each other, at least as far as she knew, she still didn't know where he came from. That wasn't on her mind right now all the things he and her did, had to be kept in secret, she just wanted to see him right now. It was harder now, she once had a friend to talk to, she could and would trust with her life but no more. That was taken from her, but vengeance was never her way, justice was. She had longed for Jason so much, she had to get up though, she was already clothed as she slept with them last night, in the arms of the 'boy of no consequence.' She needed to go to the temple as she usually did.

She had arrived at the temple with three guards as security, and walked over the mantle underneath the giant bull and Prayed to Poseidon, when she had finished she turned to see Jason leaning on one of the great pillars, looking at her arms crossed smiling, she smiled back happy but then ignored him and left for the door, when she had left Jason smiled. Ariadne walked with the guards leading her.

she followed them into a alley and a dead end she turned to look at the guard behind her then back to the one in front this alley was away from anyone to hear her they drew they're swords, Jason walked down the steps but heard something, a scream it was from a distance that he shouldn't even hear, but he knew the voice, he ran as fast as he could jumping on top of a building jumping from three rooftops and saw Ariadne about to be stabbed unarmed on the floor a guard that should be protecting her was standing over her about to take the kill, he jumped down kicking the guards head in mid-air and grabbed his sword then took his head clean off, he turned to the other two guards on the other end of the alley, these were elite guards extreme even If it was Ariadne these were more like trained killers. Both of them ran at Jason who deflected their swords one of them tried to swipe his legs but he jumped and stabbed him mortally wounding him on the ground, then Jason got aggressive with the other one, he hit the sword against his and cut the guards hand clean off taking the sword with it and stabbed his killing him instantly, he dropped the sword and ran over to her she was on the floor scared, she hugged him with fear and love, he cradled her, comforting her"are you alright?" Jason asked "are you hurt?" Jason asked with a tight embrace, she nodded in his arms Jason got her up and looked towards the guard mortally wounded her grabbed a sword from the guard taking it to his throat"Who sent you?" Jason asked grimly with discust, like no way Ariadne had seen him before. He said nothing, Jason grabbed the guards neck standing him up pushing him against a house and stabbed him through the left shoulder right through the house wall, he was dying but could still talk, and was time to hurt him. Jason asked again,"who sent you?" Jason asked rotating the swords while it was in his shoulder he cried in pain, Ariadne was scared

"Jason please stop it," She begged. She didn't want to see him doing this it upset her. The guard opened his mouth"the queen." Then the guard simply dropped dead. After Jason took the sword away from his shoulder dropping it."I'm sorry I didn't mean for you to see me like that." He said to her, she understood, "we have to get you back to the palace it's late, we don't know how many guards Pasiphae has paid off." Jason told her,

"Every knight of atlantis is noble, these were likely just thugs." She pointed out,

"I'm not taking any chances Ariadne." He said to her, this was an order.

they went to the palace entrance she went through the entrance he climbed through the window, meeting her they started walking to her chambers they turned a corner, Ariadne pushed Jason back as two guards came across the corridor walking past her, Then Pasiphae came around the corner looking surprised to see her, but changed her expression quickly and simply walked past her angrily with no words, they got to her room, and closed the door. "It's nearly midnight, you should go." She told him, he didn't say no but not yes either,

"I would honestly rather stay to keep you safe, watch you for the night," Jason said to her,

I'll be fine Jason, but if it makes you feel better you can stay in here," she said, he smiled and nodded, "I'll need to get changed into my nightwear" she told him,

"Alright," he said not moving Ariadne just stared "oh right of course," he said blushing, he turned his back letting her get changed, she touched his shoulder to let him know she was decent, she got into the bed, he just sat on the window keeping guard she looked at him tucked in"Jason you can sleep in, if anyone comes in you'll know about it." She told him. Hesitating he agreed taking his belt off his, leather chest peace, his shirt and leaving his trousers and wrist straps on getting in the bed Ariadne's back pressing against his front, putting his arm. Over her stomach and he kissedher cheek. "Good night, Jason." Ariadne said closing her eyes.

"Good night." Jason said falling asleep with her


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Ariadne was forced to kneel by two Guards before Pasiphae in the judgment hall, her father also knelt down by guards, Pasiphae grabbed her cheek making her look towards the queens face she took a knife in her hand, putting the tip to her throat bring it back, then instead of killing her, she Minos in the back where he knelt, She then ordered to the guards to bring in a chair, the guards did so. Bringing the chair the guards forcing Ariadne to sit, Pasiphae grabbed a jar from the table next to her, opening it taking out a small serpent,"this is the natíre, they cause so much pain that their victims beg for death." The queen said circling her with the snake in her hand, first they bite, then they drill into the body from the bite, burning the victims insides, it can last for hours," Pasiphae said tormented, "I wonder how long it will before, you to beg for death." She continued grimly kneeling down in front of the princess, then the snake simply jumped towards her, she screamed loud enough to break the hearts of the entire city.

"Ariadne!" Jason yelled awakening on the bed in the middle of the night, sweat all over his forehead looking next to him seeing Ariadne sound asleep next to him peacefully, luckily he didn't wake her, it was all a terrible nightmare. He stroked her arm and got up walking to the window breathing heavily the wind soothed him and soon calmed him, "What's wrong?" Ariadne asked, Jason turned to see her still lying down awake,"sorry I didn't mean t wake you." Jason said to her, walked back over to the bed and kissed her forehead, "don't worry it was just a nightmare." Jason said sitting on the bed next to Ariadne, "what was it about?" Ariadne asked.

"It doesn't matter, it was only a dream," he said to her tucking her her Behind her ear stroking her cheek. He leant down and kissed her, then got back into the bed,

Later in the night Jason and Ariadne were woken by a loud knocking on the door Jason got up straight away and grabbed his sword which was on the floor,"Who is it?" Ariadne asked aloud,

"It's Ramos my lady may I come in we found your security dead earlier tonight." The voice through the door said, Ariadne signalled for Jason to hide behind the bed. And she opened the door after kicking some of Jason's clothes under the bed, she then opened the door to see her not only loyal general but close friend." My lady are you alright we found your guards dead in an alleyway earlier tonight, we had no news that you had returned after your visit to the temple." Ramos said, it was likely because he and she snuck in quietly with hardly anyone seeing her.

"Yes I'm fine Ramos," Ariadne said nervously, Ramos was a little suspicious she would usually ask what happened to the guards but she hadn't,

"Who had escorted you back to the temple my lady?" Ramos asked, Ariadne didn't answer trying to think of one,

"I turned to the guards after I prayed to Poseidon earlier, they had just vanished I walked back," she told him.

He nodded "Alright my lady, sorry to disturb you," he said walking off she closed the door, Jason got up from behind the bed

"Are you okay?" Jason asked her.

"Yes, "I'm fine she said getting back into bed.

At dawn Jason awoke again, got all his clothes on, tucked the blanked higher up to Ariadne's shoulders and jumped out of the window, it was beginning to become a habbit.

**okay so that may no Have been as exciting as chapter 5 but I really would like some reviews guys.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Jason arrived in his house, Hercules and Pythagoras were sitting and eating food, they looked towards him,"where have you been?" Pythagoras asked now stopped eating.

"Ariadne's..." Jason started then realised what he said both his friends looked at him silently and surprised"...fathers cells," he said after a small pause." I uh, got chased by another lizard." He lied. Pythagoras nodded as if he was insane.

Jason went to the market again for some more food, when he had gotten the food he headed for back while on the way passing the palace then he saw Ariadne coming through the square on her great white horse, through one of the arches.

She arrived in the stables, it was slightly larger than usual stables, after tying her horse she stroked and patted its head, then she felt two arms wrap around her stomach, she didn't react because she knew who it would be she put her head back to Jason's chest, his chin was down to her shoulder.

"We shouldn't do this here." She said, to him eyes closed relaxed into his chest"We could be seen." Ariadne pointed out.

"I know, but its not like we haven't risked it before," Jason said to her.

"Yes in my bedroom." She said, Jason raised his eyebrows making her realise how that sounded."You know what I mean!" She said grinning, she sighed and turned to face him putting her arms around his neck and he put his around her waist, she looked into his eyes,"I hate this, keeping it all a secret, I know it would be impossible for everybody to know but, it doesn't make it any... "

Jason shut her up by kissing her and then soon withdraw. Then he put his forehead to hers. "We can cross that bridge when we come to it." Jason assured her, she loved him so much as he did her, he never ever thought of her above him like others did, and she treated not only him as an equal but all the citizens, that was one of the things he loved most of her. "I think there's a way we can do anything we want, with all the space we want, do you think you'd be interested?" Jason told her.

"Of course." She told him,

Ariadne, walked into her fathers bed chambers and sat next to Minos, he was sleeping, he was still not at all well in fact his health was deteriorating "Ariadne" he said smiling," what is it my child?" Minos asked,

"Father, I wish to go into the city... Alone and unguarded." She requested, he looked at her seriously,

"Whatever for?" The king asked,

"I want to just go out into the city with no guards following me from behind," she Said"I want to feel normal." She told him.

The king hesitated for some time but gave in"if that is what you want, but don't be back too late." Minos instructed her.

"Thank you father." She said smiling them walked off.

Ariadne met Jason later on by the temple, they then headed for the gate she kept a hood over her head so she didn't see her with him, they got out of the city, when got them to where he wanted her, he covered her eyes so she didn't see her "Are you ready?" He said to her she nodded and so he moved his hand for her to see a beautiful beach with sand both sides seeming never ending and the sea saphire blue, she looked at him and kissed him"its amazing." she said to him. Hugging into his shoulder.

They had set up a picnic they had arranged on the beach with fruit bowls and meat, while they lay on a sheet Jason head on cushions and Ariadne layed wearing her light blue dress on top of Jason head on his chest, "this is perfect, Jason." She told him her eyes closed relaxed on top of him"I found it the first time I came to Atlantis its close to where I arrived just about two miles down the beach, this parts much more beautiful though, as you can see." Jason told her.

Later that day it was getting late, they had packed up the pick nick and headed for the rather long journey but they heard a storm, thunder was creeping in"We should get back to the city quickly, if it gets dark who knows what will happen?" She said.

"We won't get back before dark," Jason told her, "come on, I know a place close to here." Jason told her. They had ran to the house to escape the rain as it pooled down heavily. They got inside the house, she took off her cloak and Jason helped, she tried to un lace the cloak and he did so, try got close, very close noses touching silence dropping and he kissed her with all the passion in the world, grabbing her legs lifting her up, her legs wrapped around her and he dropped her on the bed kissing her, he trailed his hand up her leg taking it under her dress, it was going to be a very exciting night.

**Ill be writing another story which is set I between the end of this and the next chapter rated M showing what will happen over the course of the night otherwise ill have to rate this story M and that'll make it harder to notice, ill probably label it something like 'Lucky escape deleted scenes' of something**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay guys, if you saw the last chapter you may want to see my other story which is a deleted scene between the last chapter and this one please check it out it would be much appreciated and review guys as well, i really want some more reviews.**

Chapter 8

Jason awoke with Ariadne in his arms, both facing sideways his arm tucked lovingly around over her stomach, he didn't move he just wanted to stay exactly as they were, watching her, everything was perfect. Exactly as he wanted it. He felt her move next to him, she opened her eyes then closed them again relaxed and snuggled back into him, he tightened his hold of her bringing her closer into him,"Morning." She said comfortable and very happy.

"Morning." He repeated back to her, he kissed her on the cheek "So, what do you want to do?" He asked,

"Just stay here... For the morning." She continued, Jason looked out the window, "that'll be difficult, it's nearly mid-day." Jason told her, she looked at him surprised,

"Really?" She asked. She huffed snuggling back into him, she hated what she was about to say,"I think we better get up." She said looking at his face, he took her needs into consideration and nodded it was another thing they loved about each-other,they both put the others needs before their own. Ariadne got up first Jason spanked her as she got up giving her slight shock, in a good way, she grinned at him she picked up her blue silk dress off the floor and put it over her head, putting on the braces on her arms, then went to tie the laces on the back of the dress, "Let me." Jason offered, coming behind her now with trousers on, she let him do so leaning the back of her head into his chest,he tied and tightened the laces to the suitable size for her, when done she turned slowly, slowly kissing him, it was passionate but still slower than usual. They eventually drew back, Ariadne got her footwear on and Jason got the rest of his clothes on, they headed back to the city.

They got outside the house they saw mostly forest, heading towards the direction of the city, it was very wet and dam around the ground, though there was a thunder storm last night, "It's soaking." Ariadne complained not trying to be a bother, but it was very wet.

"Well, we'll have to do something then won't we?" Jason said, she looked at him confused, then he suddenly making her scream quietly in shock as he picked her up, sweeping her off her feet she laughed putting her arm around his neck"my hero." She called him,

"I like the sound of that." Jason told her, then kissed her.

After they walked about half a mile they were laughing with her still in his arms, but they came across something neither expected to see even in the forest. He let her drop to her feet, "Stay here," He told her, he walked over to a tree and saw a foot, he stepped closer to see it was like he expected, a body. He crouched down, he saw on his forehead a symbol, a knights helmet side encircled in a shield. Ariadne called out "What is it?" She asked, he was going to tell her, but he thought for a moment, today was already an amazing day, she was very compassionate, a dead body would just make her sad, he didn't want to lie to her. But he didn't want to upset her either "Jason?" She called out again wondering what was going on.

"It's nothing, just a ferret," he lied to her. "Come on" he said walking over to her smiling sweeping her off her feet quickly yelping and smiling. He'd deal with the body later.

They got just outside the city, sneaking in the secret entrance that Ramos helped them escape through to get to her brother, he checked the door hole the coast was clear, they arrived just outside the palace square, they hid just under an arch, "I suppose I'll see you soon." Jason said to Ariadne, slightly sad they have to separate, she nodded she kissed him quickly then watched her walk into the palace.

Jason walked into the temple later on in the afternoon walking into the Oracles's chamber she saw him and smiled "Jason, what can I do for you?" I need to know of a symbol, he told her taking out a sketch from his pocket and giving it to her, she looked at it "This is most unusual." The Oracle said, "it's the mark of the Titans" She informed him. Jason recognised the name from greek mythology,

"You don't really look concerned." He said, from the myths the Titans weren't anything to be Taken lightly.

"It's really nothing more than a story these days, they did exist but they were little more than exaggerated figures by their followers, " the Oracle told him,"wherever you found this it was likely just a band of extremists.

"Alright thank you." He said leaving the room.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**This is based just before Touched by the gods, I'm not going to write anything based after until after the final, don't want to make anything in the story un logical to the finale I'm following it from the episodes, and please, please please for Gods sake REVIEW, and I realise some might not read this (my note not the story) which is why I wrote what I did bellow.**

7 DAYS BEFORE THE ASSASSINATION ATTEMPT:

Jason, walked out of the Oracle's chamber Jason and saw Ariadne kneeling down, crying on the mantle simply praying, but he heard her he went to walk over to her, to comfort her, to hold her in his arms asking what was wrong but saw the guards he couldn't risk it. He was desperate, he heard her praying, begging "please, don't let him pass I beg you as you servant." She said tiers crawling down her face, when finished she got up turning to see Jason, he saw she was even more devastated then he realised. She drew her attention away from him and walked out of the temple with the guards, quickly as she could.

Ariadne got into her bed chamber closing the door behind her crying her eyes out on the her door, "What's wrong?" Asked a voice, Ariadne turned to look at Jason, she quickly turned to the door again like she was avoiding his gaze "Ariadne look at me." He said coming close to her, she didn't she just continued soaking the door, "Please look at me, your braking my heart." He told her putting his hand to her shoulder, she slowly turned when he saw her red eyes soaked by her sadness, he took her into his arms with a tight embrace rubbing her back with his palm comforting her, other hand on the back of her head keeping it where it was,

"I don't want you to see me like this." She told him burying her face in his shoulder,

"you have nothing to be ashamed of," He told her "least of all with me." He assured her. "Now What's wrong?" He asked.

"It's," she started then paused, "its my father." She admitted, she stopped there,

"It's okay, you can tell me." He reassured her,

"His condition is worsening, I fear he hasn't got long left." She said to him.

"It's going to be fine, ill look after you, I promise." He told her, then wondered something "Why wouldn't you want me to see you like this anyway?" Jason asked, he'd think she'd want him more than ever,

"I was worried you would think I was being pathetic." She said into his shoulder, he let go of her, he looked into her eyes then tucked her hair behind her ear,

"don't think for one second I could ever find you pathetic," he said cupping her cheek and wiped her tiers away "you are more precious to me than anything in this world." He told her truthfully. They connected they're fingers together and put they're foreheads together "I love you so much, if I lost you, I don't know what I would do." He told her. She had stopped crying now, though her eyes were still red. They needed each other more than they needed air.

"Listen to me," he told her, "I lost my father over twenty years ago, I was only a boy I never saw him after that, my mother died not long after i was born, and as far as i know, so did you, my point is, I know what it's like to lose someone close to you" Jason said, "and whatever happens, I will protect you whatever the cost, do you understand me?" He asked certifying her, she nodded, he smiled and briefly kissed her, "Come on you better get some rest." He told her, she got changed into her nightwear and into the bed, Jason got in on the other side putting his arm over her bringing her closer into him, "Promise me you'll be here when I wake." She requested. He looked into her eyes and nodded.

"I promise." He said to her.


	10. Chapter 10

Atlantis chapter 10

5 DAYS AND 11 HOURS BEFORE ASSASSINATION

Ariadne woke up her head over his arm still, she saw Jason was staring to the ceiling, she snuggled into him trying to get his attention, and succeeding he wraps his arm around her shoulder bringing her even closer to him giving her a brief kiss smiling happily, he just continued staring to the ceiling, she had to ask,"What's on your mind?"

"Just wondering where me and you will be in six years time." Jason answered,

"Let's just make it through the next week." She joked,

"I'm sure we can do that." He said accepting her challenge, "probably still be relaxed in bed."

SEVEN DAYS LATER

Ariadne ran as fast as she could through the forest after escaping the guards, she was breathing heavily she hid behind a tree, she guessed Heptarian was chasing her, she heard twigs breaking from behind where she hid, coming in her direction hearing it coming closer she got more scared, she grabbed a stick from the ground preparing for the person behind her, when the sound came close enough she revealed herself going to hit him quickly, but the figure grabbed her arm covering her mouth keeping her from screaming pushing her back behind the tree, she had never been so happy to see anyone in her life, Jason dropped his hand from her mouth, her eyes wide with relief she wrapped her arms around him tightly "I am so glad to see you!" She told him crying slightly partly from her earlier trauma, more from the relief, "It's alright your safe now," he told her with a tight embrace and hand behind her head.

BACK TO THE PRESENT

"Yeah I don't think we'll have to much excitement." He told her, she smirked,

"and what about today?" she asked looking into his eyes with her head laid on his chest "hmm maybe I could think of something." He assured her smirking.

Later on in the day they went back to the beach after sneaking out of the city, they laid on the sand of the beach again staring into the sea her as usual laying on him head on his chest "I'll never get used to how beautiful the sea here is." She told him.

"I think I know the feeling." Jason said staring at her face lovingly, she tilted her head back to look into his eyes kissing him on the lips,

"I love this, here. Where we never have to hide from anyone." She said after she finished with their snogging.

"I know, I feel the same way he said stroking her arm they both relaxed into each other feeling the sun on their faces and the air soothing their skin, "why can't every day be like this?" She asked knowing the answer but still wanting one.

"I wish we could as well, it would be impossible, at least for now." He told her.

"I know, that's what makes it so hard." She told him.

They headed back to the city after another free and amazing day out, saying goodbye and leaving each other.

**Okay I know it's not as good as useal but I can't do anything big until the final,the next chapter and the last until the final, will be based during the night that Ariadne and Jason spend together in touched by the gods part 1. I'm doing another deleted scene as well which is in the same story as last time, rated M based during this chapter when they are both on the way home, but find a little distraction while in the forest.**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter eleven

25 MINUTES AFTER ASSASSINATION ATTEMPT

"Aww," Jason yelped, Ariadne tending to his wounds from the arrow, they were both sitting on her bed,

"Sorry I'm not a skilled nurse" Ariadne told him, wiping the wound.

"It's fine, just stings that's all." He told her smiling at her, after she finished cleaning his wounds"I should try to escape," he told her

"It's madness." She argued "every exit will be covered you will be caught and executed on sight." She told him,

"If I'm discovered in your chambers we'll both be executed!" He told her, "I won't risk your life" he told her. They argued a little while hen came to a conclusion"you'll have to sleep here." She told him, giving the only sane option they could think of

"if you really insist." Jason said smirking which made her smirk,

"I do." He leaned in to kiss her on the lips, accepting it she kissed back in a slow kiss, a gentle kiss. It lasted for at least a minute or two then they parted sticking they're foreheads together like mated penguins.

"How's your father?" He asked remembering how upset she was less than a week ago, "he's gotten worse, I fear for him Jason I'm not sure he's going to make it." She answered, she was braver than she was days ago when she was on the mantle begging the gods for his health, it didn't mean she was confident he rubbed her arm kissing the side of her head sitting by her side. "If my father dies, I take the throne Jason." He told her, They looked at each other in the eyes"I'm scared to lose my father Jason, but I'm terrified to become queen. I'm nowhere near ready." She told him worried, he felt her shake.

"Your trembling." He told her, he wrapped his arm around her bringing her into his comfort making her feel alot better she stopped shaking and breathed.

"I know I've said it a lot, but I'm going to take care of you. You can trust me with anything." He told her.

"I know that" Ariadne assured, "and I know you will always be by my side." She told Jason with certainty in him.

He smiled at her then leaned in again for a kiss, she kissed back passionately leaning down back into the bed, with the passion growing she moved the bottom of her long skirt so she could straddle him almost taking control, she moved her hand up his chest but he felt something going through him instantly and wasn't a spark, "AWW!" he yelled in pain, she must have touched his wound somehow she covered his mouth and shushed him. "aww," he said whispering joking.

"Sorry," she said moving off him "I suppose there won't be any excitement tonight." She said regretfully.

"Suppose your not, Better get some rest." He told her bringing her into him "Nighty night." Jason said to her,

"Good night." Ariadne replied.

**Okay so that's the last chapter till after the final, have a good Xmas guys. Remember to review.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys as promised chapter 12, right after the episode, this isn't the most planned chapter but I find it a hell of a lot more fun when I just make it up as I go along, that's one of the reasons I love doctor who, anyway here it is based right after the temple scene there's spoilers so DO NOT read if you have t seen it. **

Jason walked out of the temple, looking towards Ariadne smiling at her as she walked with her father to the palace, and got out the note from the princess, specifically the very bottom which read, 'ps, meet me in my chambers afterwards.' He smiled further, he saw her looking back toward back towards him after she walked the last step, smirking at him then turning back away walking beside her father.

Jason got into her bed chamber, climbing the walls sweating exhausted, he finally reached her window peaking in, seeing ariadne on her bed relaxing like he never saw her relax before, as if she were just getting back into bed after she spent weeks away, she snuggled into the bed, facing the ceiling eyes closed, possibly not even sleeping, not surprising since she spent two days on the run, barely getting any sleep, except from when she had slept on his chest in the forest. He climbed in and Ariadne opened her eyes looking towards him, she smiled and lunged for him, he took her in his arms, embracing her. He ran his fingers through her hair, across her dark curls, "What about your father?" He asked laying his chin on her head.

"I love him, but has it ever really stopped us before?" She had asked, it was a valid point "we knew he wouldn't approve.

"Fair point." He said to her.

Later that night they were cuddles up to each other in her bed,

Jason was dreaming of the moments they had together during the time they were on the run, after Ariadne got changed and the gang 'turned their backs' "you told me you wanted to lead a normal life with me." Jason reminded "maybe this is your chance" he told her, she hugged him she was afraid of the thought of never returning, he comforted her. "We'll be fine, I promise." Soon after it was dark, Jason was against a tree. He saw Ariadne laying down obviously struggling to sleep, she shivered as well as she looked freezing he walked over to her she felt him pick her up taking them over Jason sat against the tree Ariadne stopped shaking and snuggled into him "Better?" Jason asked.

"Much better." She told him he grabbed her quilt putting it over them. Warming then both up further, "What did I do deserve you?" She asked eyes closed,

"I was just thinking the same thing." Jason told her kissing the top of her head.

The dream moved to their time together in the caves, after Jason had a conversation with Aeson he sat with her seeing her on her own, he put his arm around her shoulder bringing her closer into him she rested her head on his shoulder "you alright?" He asked stroking her arm "I'm just finding it amazing how these people still after all their struggles find peace in they're culture, even make they're own laws." She told him,

"I suppose they just all stick together because they're rocking the same boat, the have to stick together." Jason pointed out to her "where i come from, people wouldn't be cast out for this, they would be given treatment, cared for." He told her, Aeson / Tychon looked at Jason, realising he was referencing the other world, where he took Jason to be his home. Ariadne looked at him snuggled into his shoulder.

"Where do you come from?" Ariadne asked, "you never said" Ariadne reminded.

"Let's just say you wouldn't know it," he told her "long from now and so far away." He said.

"Jason I thought we promised we wouldn't keep secrets from each other." She said her tone slightly saddened.

"I wish I could tell you but it's hard to explain." Jason said stroking her cheek. She didn't ask any more but sighed.

**Okay that's that done, some of it was based during the episode as you would have seen, I've got a plan coming up where they both get sent somewhere Jason knows better than anyone in Atlantis, you'll have to read to find out though.**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Jason awoke in only his trousers when he heard footsteps coming outside the room, heading for it, the door opened Jason dived under the bed waking Ariadne as she looked towards where Jason slept then looked towards the door seeing a face she despised for treachery "Get out!" Ariadne spat Ione just stood there

"Princess please you do not understand the queen found my with it I had no..." She tried to explain herself lying through her teeth "DON'T" she yelled tone aggressive, "you really think I'm that stupid? You have been the queen's pawn ever since you arrived here, you stood by as I was walking into a bull to be roasted alive." She spat, with that Ione left closing the door with an annoyed look on her face Jason got up from behind the bed "is she the one who reported you?" Jason asked, she turned to face him and nodded.

"It's my fault for trusting her." Jason walked over to her bringing her into his arms.

"Your thinking of Korina." He stated without any dought.

"Yeah," she confirmed, with her she had someone to trust with her life, a true loyal friend.

"Pasiphae doesn't care who she hurts," Jason told her kissing her head "you of all people should know that by now."

Ione walked into the queen knocking into her, "Ione what are you doing?" Pasiphae asked demanding an answer, "my queen, I went into Ariadne's chamber, she sacked me as her maid." The maid told her Pasiphae sighed obviously not surprised "that's all my queen." She continued, "I saw someone else under the bed." Ione said, "a boy," She reported Pasiphae looked at her eyes she realised who she was referring to, her son.

"Ione do not mention his to anyone. Especially Minos." Pasiphae told her, if found out Jason could be executed, a few days ago she would love that idea, but now she would do anything to protect him, though that did not mean she would change her greed. Ione looked confused hesitating then nodded. "I'll deal with they're relationship myself

Pasiphae walked into her chamber into her secret entrance, heading down the steps, she took out a puppet she made a few years ago, the thought of seeing Jason's father gave her an idea, she lent on the mantle and chanted an ancient spell "fusta erechta secta Len Ariadne tec lepracy." Her eyes grew orange, she had just done something more evil even as she goes.

Ariadne Jason were in her bed her lying her back on him, he was stroking her arm lovingly, she suddenly felt a harsh burn instantly go through her entire body, she gave a deep breath in shock as the pain went quickly Jason was surprised at how sudden she yelped,"Ariadne?!" He yelled in confusion letting her off him he got over her looking at her she was shaking as if she was having a fit or seizure "GUARDS?" He called he didn't want the king finding out that he was here but he was not interested in that for now. The guards ran through the door not taking an interest in Jason, he helped him to the medical room. Jason carried her and layed other on a stone table she was sweating, barely conscious "who are you?" One of the guards asked "you have to go now." The guard ordered "I'm not leaving her." Jason told him striaght

"Jason.." Ariadne called out weakly the guard assumed she was talking about him hesitating and letting him by her side he sat by her as the physicians examined her he held her hand she opened her eyes"what happened?" She asked rubbing her forehead.

"I'm not sure, you passed out." Jason told her

"Oh my head." She said Jason put his palm over her forehead.

"Your scorching." He told her,

"What are you doing here?" Minos questioned Jason entering the room."Did you completely ignore my words."

"Do you really want to do this while your daughter is like this?" Jason question raising his voice.

"How dare you?" Minos replied furiously.

"Father enough." Ariadne declared looking up to Minos. "Jason is here because I want him to be." She told her father looking back at Jason smiling he stroked her cheek." Minos hesitated but allowed it, while Jason was stroking her cheek he saw something against her shoulder he moved some of her clothing seeing a part of skin unusual looking, swollen so much so it looked like scales, "My lord" Jason said, Minos looked at the area of the major swelling.

"Oh dear gods" Minos said recognising it hoping he was wrong he called a physician who examined the skin confirming they're worst fear Ariadne growing scared as much so as Jason "what is it?" Jason asked,

"I'm afraid it's the first major sign of the living dead." He told them. She was a leper now "get a cure" Jason ordered the doctor.

"No such medicine exists." The physician told them,

"Find one, or I swear I'll have you put to death." Jason thought of something,

"I'll be back soon." he told them both walking off.

"Where are you going?" Ariadne asked not wanting him to leave her.

"To see the oracle." He told her " ill be back soon. I swear"

Jason entered the Oracle's chamber, she turned to see Jason and smiled, then saw the expression on his face scared and pressured, "what is it?" She had asked,"it's Ariadne, she's becoming a leper." Jason told the Oracle she looked shocked "I need a cure."

"Jason you know I care greatly for Ariadne as well, but there is no cure for the living death." She told Jason,

"I don't believe that there must be a way. If she doesn't receive a cure we both know she will never be allowed to return to Atlantis " Jason said,

"There is nothing on this world that can save her." The Oracle told him. He turned away scratching his head trying to think when an idea popped into his head,

"Then we need to go to another world." Jason said, she gave him a look,

"Jason no." The oracle insisted.

"I have to." Jason told her.

"Jason it would be simple enough to send you there, but bringing you back would be almost impossible, if it were easy we wouldn't have to have prayed for your return." Jason just looked at her not changing his mind.

"Very well, we'll need both of you." Jason smiled,

"Thank you, how long would it have been there after I left." Jason asked.

"Time moves differently in both worlds, maybe a few hours or a few days." The Oracle said.

Jason arrived back at the palace, before he had stopped by at the house telling them everything, and if return within the month see the oracle. He got into the medic room, the king must have told the guards to let him in. He entered the medic room Ariadne was laying on the bed still the king with her. He stood up,"my lord I need to talk to you." Jason requested, he walked into a hall with only them "my lord there is a cure but..." Jason paused for a second " I will need to take Ariadne with me," Minos looked towards her and back at him

"Ariadne trust you, then so do I." Minos said.

"There is also a chance we may not return." Jason told him,

"If your saying you may lose your life then you will not leave here with her," Minos told him

"I'm not saying that, we may get trapped I can't tell you the whole story the Oracle wouldn't tell me." He told the king lying slightly, the king hesitated sighing "very well,"

"I'll take care of her, I swear." Jason told him.

Ariadne and Jason got to the temple it was dark, Jason told her they were going to his his old home, but no more than that, going up the steps Ariadne stopped in her tracks "wait," Jason stopped looking back to her "where is your home Jason?" Ariadne asked not going on further,

"This is my home Ariadne," Jason told her" I was born here."

"Jason." She said standing still the breeze going through her hair,

"It's another world." Ariadne looked at him confused, "I was raised on a different world. A couple of months ago I was looking for my father, it's what led me back here." Jason told her she felt some what betrayed.

"Why didn't you tell me?" She asked,

"The Oracle said If I did I would make enemy's, if anyone out I couldn't risk anyone getting hurt to get to me." Jason explained "I couldn't risk you," Jason told her she nodded understanding she hugged him, they eventually walked into the temple down the steps to the oracles's chamber Pythagoras and Herceles watched as she marked there foreheads with the symbol of Poseidon, "if we can bring you back it will be within the next three months. If not your..r what is it you say in the other world?" The Oracle asked.

"Screwed." Jason answered. With that "hold on to me, I've done this once its a bumpy ride." Jason told her, the Oracle started chanting and they felt a dim light shine around them as it made them suddenly disappear.

**REVIEW!**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Jason Woke up with a massive head ace, he got up he looked at his body he was wearing what he did before he had first been sucked through the portal he looked around he saw it was a beach, the sand stretching as far as he could see the sea was blue, he looked around to see Ariadne, he couldn't see her then he looked towards the water, she was in the water laying on the sand the water stretched across her face "Ariadne!" He yelled running towards her, he rolled her on her back, she was wearing her dress which was now soaked by the water, he cupped her cheek she chocked for a few second then breathed heavily he sighed in relief as she regained consciousness, "Jason?" She said waking up,

"It's me," he said to her she opened her eyes,"looks like we're here," he checked his watch he had been missing for only only six hours," look I think we're near where I live," he checked his jean pockets he took out his wallet looking inside it he had thirty pounds, "Come on, now what you see don't look surprised and don't ask any questions till we get to my house." They got off the beach taking a cab then arrived outside his apartment he they walked in it was a nice room marble Tiles on the floor the wall painted a nice greyish blue colour with glass canvases he had a flat screen TV on the wall and an xbox on a desk next to it a TV box.

"Alright what do you want to ask?" Jason asked.

She just looked at at him thinking"what was that metal thing that got us here?" She asked, Jason sighed, he spent six hours explaining a lot first off he told her about cars which led to electricity which led to TV which then led to building and bridges and then to medicine the reason they were here in the first place, "make yourself at home I'm gonna pop out to get you some clothes" he said just sit down put the tele on like I showed you." He went out she sat down on his sofa leather very comfy. She was watching some movie, She turned it off then went to his iPad Jason showed her how to use it she went on to the Internet he saw that it would take days to use it typing so he showed her the voice search, she started researching herself finding the myth of her and Theseus Jason got back inside the room with three bags "here" he said getting out the clothes from the bag "these are about your size," he told her, getting out a few t-shirts and jeans, "I got you this, just in case we get separated", he took out a phone cheap enough, a Nokia Asa he would get her something better but knew she probably wouldn't need it for long, he set it up putting his number in as a contact, he couldn't use numbers till he was twenty never mind teaching Ariadne. "We'll go to the doctors tomorrow, it'll be easy enough to cure you."Jason told her she shed nodded in relief "I'm going for a wash," she nodded, then thought of something even better"Care to joint me?" He asked smirking.

##########################################

**Okay so that's them in present day, I thought it would give it more chance of romantic chemistry, btw if I'm still continuing this ill go back to chapter eleven like this is like an alternate reality if I'm still continuing this at the time to make it more of a continuation. And also this is gonna have a deleted scene rated M in the usual place,**


	15. Chapter 15

**I've got a potential story on my mind but its not a good ending, no main character deaths but tell me if you want it, at least then you can't say I didn't warn you, review to tell me.**

**Chapter 15**

Waking up on his perfectly comfortable bed Jason looked around not seeing Ariadne on the bed next to him like he had expected, he checked the time it was 9:30 he got up looking around the apartment and saw Ariadne in his dressing gown looking out the window looking out towards the city. He come up behind her wrapping his arms around her, she leaned the back of her head on his chest, "morning," he said leaning his face Down to kiss her head, "come on, lets get some breakfast." He took her to a nearby cafe showing most of central London in its view, he sat down with her on a balcony eating a very well made breakfast, two omelettes and toast, when finished they got into his car which they got from the apartment car park luckily he took Mac's car to the boat, they arrived at the hospital, Jason gave her a story to tell the doctor to explain how she contracted it if he asked, luckily it wasn't too busy they were only there for half an hour, the doctor called them in "what seems to be the problem?"she asked her to show her shoulder she moved the fabric and the doctor examined the swelling he then gave her some pills to counteract the disease, it should go within a month since it was only early stages.

When the got back to the flat he got the pills out for her poring a glass of water for her to help drawn it down, "here" he said handing her the drink she got one out,"you have to swallow it, drink this to help." He told her, she did as he told him. "You should relax it'll make them more affective believe me, it helps I've had head aces and tablets never work unless you lying down." He told her she smiled "thank you Jason." She said sitting down on the sofa putting her feet up on a coffee table Jason sat next to her they turned on the tele watching a movie, 'Immortals' based on Greek mythology, not so much a out them but the minotoar was in it, they watched it they soon both fell asleep, Jason later woke up to something on the TV, he saw Ariadne resting her head on his shoulder, sleeping, he grabbed the remote turning the TV off he swept her into his arms taking her to the king sized bed laying her down on it, he laid next to her falling asleep.

ATLANTIS

"We have to find a way to get Jason back!" Hurcules said aloud,

"We will find something, if Jason's father can get from here and back again we can get him back." Pythagoras told his friend,

"I believe your right, I'm not sure the Oracle is telling us the whole truth about Jason's father.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Jason woke up next to Ariadne, his arm tucked over her. He then heard the door open, Mac looked around the apartment he still thought Jason was dead he then saw Jason come outside only in lounge pants Mac looked towards him eyes widened, Jason walked towards him "Mac, just listen..." Jason said before he did anything rash but it was to late Mac's fist was already colliding with Jason's face.

"It took seven hours looking for you, I went down myself to look for you, I hoped-I prayed that you had just lost coms, I found your father's wreckage but no you!" Mac yelled "it took me three days to get back here, what the hell happened?" Mac asked furiously, Jason wiped his nose which was bleeding, "Jason what going on?" Ariadne asked entering the room seeing Mac,

"Ariadne can you just go back to in my room?" Jason asked still looking at Mac.

"But-" Ariadne started but Jason cut her off.

"Please just. Let me talk with my friend, this is delicate." Jason said, it sounded un kind but she understood.

"I'm going to have a shower." She agreed letting them have some space for a couple of minutes.

"Mac..." Jason started,

"What the hell is going on, Jason?" Mac asked wanting answers.

"Look if I told you, you'd never believe me," Jason told him, Mac remained quiet.

"I need to go, the sub needs to be taken for repairs"Mac said, "we're not finished here, Jason." Mac said,"your dad might have gotten away with keeping secrets but you damn well won't." Mac told him, Jason nodded.

Jason walked into the bathroom, naked but could not be seen with the steam from the shower, he walked into the shower Ariadne was facing the wall rubbing her hands through her hair she hadn't noticed Jason yet, she then felt his lips against her shoulder as he put his hands on her hips trailing his kiss up her neck, she wasn't startled she just leaned her head agains him, there was going to be more than one shower needed that day.

ATLANTIS

"What do you mean there isn't a way?" Hercules asked the Oracle,

"I said I didn't know how," the Oracle corrected.

"Well find out!" Hercules half yelled, Pythagoras grabbed his shoulder turning him around.

"What is wrong with you?" Pythagoras asked seriously concerned , "you've been nothing but aggressive since Jason left.

"I've already got Medusa on my mind every day I don't need Jason in there as well." Hercules told him grimly.

"Look we will get Jason back safe and sound as well as Ariadn." Jason told Hercules.

"We have a way." The Oracle told them both grabbing their attention, "but I'm afraid, it'll be a long journey for Ariadne and Jason." The Oracle told them both warning both of them.

**So that's chapter 16, it'll take a while for the next chapter, I've got a good story, but its quite sad, and there will be no turning back after it.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**Guys this is the saddest chapter i can write in the whole story so you have been warned,**

Ariadne awoke nude her back leaned into Jason, the quilt only covered the bottom half of them both Jason's arm was over her covering the private area around there, she smiled "morning." She said knowing even though she didn't see him that he was watching her,

"It's twelve PM." He told her smirking, he stroked her arm, then moved the hair from her face to behind her ear.

"One day... Or night ill get it right." She told Jason.

"One day you'll learn how to use a phone." He said grinning she punched him jokingly on his arm.

"Don't be stupid." She told him grinning, "when do you think they're getting us back there?" She asked, she was beginning to worry.

"I don't know, it's only been three months." He told her.

"I know that's what I mean." Ariadne told him.

"The Oracle said it would take a while." Ariadne tilted her,head to look at his face.

"She also said she might not be able to get us back." She reminded Jason. He stroked her hair.

"It'll be fine." He assured her.

"I'll trust you." SHe told him smiled.

ATLANTIS

"What do you mean the long way?" Pythagoras asked.

"There is a way, maybe... But it will not take them from that world for years, it'll be a matter of seconds for them to get back, but for them it will be a matter of years, decades possibly but in theory no one has come back into this world this way for over a thousand years it is said they will be the age as when they left.

Pythagoras and Hurcules looked at eachother. "How do we get them back?" Hurcules asked.

"In the mountains of Tangrota, six miles from the silver mines of Pangeon, deep inside it there is a cube said to glow like the sun. It should have the power to bring back Ariadne and Jason." The Oracle told them. "What should we expect in the mountain?"Pythagoras asked.

"The cube took great effort to conceal, there will be traps, the cube might of even had the power to bring the dead back partly from those who may have failed in trying to retrieve it. "I will ensure you both have horses to the mountain, it shouldn't take more than a day to get there." The Oracle told them, but its late, you should rest until morning." Hurcules and Pythagoras nodded in agreement.

EARTH one year after teleport.

Jason got back to the flat seeing Ariadne in front of the tele in tracksuits and a sports bra doing a fitness routine on the sports channel, karate she had wanted to be able to defend herself against anything, "how was work?" Ariadne asked not even looking at him.

"Same as usual, training but that's the job when your a gym trainer.

"Yep, wish I could have a job like yours." She,told him.

"I told you, you need qualifications and you never went to school, it might raise suspicion." She,nodded understanding Jason did something that she hadn't expected he went to throw a punch to her stomach, not to hard before it made contact with her chest she instantly put both her hands together blocking his hit he smiled her, looked like he was challenging her, she smirked deviously. "Are you asking for a bout?" She asked.

"I think I am." He told her, she quickly went to kick his head but he ducked, they both chuckled at each other, careful not to brake anything, bone or item.

They're confrontation lasted about two minutes until he finally grabbed her leg to stop her kicking him he punched her leg back making her lose balance before she fell to the floor she wrapped her arm over his neck keeping her where she was, he grinned looking deep into her eyes, both locked in stillness he moved the hand that wasn't holding her leg up her hips stroking the flesh, "i win." he stated she smiled at him, he went to kiss her but she grabbed his shoulder with the other hand pushing him back flat on the floor she fell with him landing on top of Jason, they both exploded into laughter, "no you don't." She corrected looking into his eyes, he stroked her cheek underneath her, "come on, we better have a shower. I'm taking you somewhere." He told her, she moved off him letting him walk to the shower as she followed.

Hurcules and Pythagoras had awoken and took the horses the Oracle provided for them, "do you think Jason and Ariadne will want to be brought back?" Pythagoras asked both of them going across the forest, Hercules simply looked at him,"it will be years possibly, decades for them. I'm not sure they'll be waiting, I don't know what Jason's home is like but there it will be easy for them to just be together, they will almost certainly make a life for themselves." Pythagoras suggested.

"Wish there was a world where I could do that." Hercules said with a sad face.

"I told you we will cure Medusa." Pythagoras told him he nodded.

"I am sure they will want to come back, wether or not they have made a life there." Hurceles nodded frowning.

5 YEARS AFTER ATLANTIS

Jason was in the gym with his friend Carl who he met in work, he was doing pull ups "I think I should pop the question." Jason told Carl pausing his movements while Talking then resumed.

"Ya think?!" Carl said arms crossed in front of him" mate you've been dating over six years now." Carl pointed out. "There's a thought, when was your anniversary?" Carl asked.

"What since we started going out? lets just say it was an on-off relationship at the start." Jason told him finally dropping down on his feet stretching his arms out.

"Anyway, can't wait for the stag party." Carl said smirking Jason threw a his towel at him jokingly"I better go, gotta get to out double date on time mate." Jason told her.

"Alright I'm gonna stay here a bit longer. See you there buddy." Carl said.

Jason drove back on his motorcycle and arrived back at the house which he had bought two years ago, very large.

Jason got inside and saw Ariadne getting changed out of her track suits, looked like she had just had maria over doing sparring, Carl's girlfriend whom became great friends with her, Jason went over to kiss her on the lips she embraced it welcoming him home, wrapping her arms around Jason's neck as he wrapped his around her waist "how was your session?" Jason asked.

"I won." She answered "we're still up for going out tonight, right?" Ariadne asked

"Yeah course." Jason answered "you want another session?" Jason asked grinning challenging her.

"Only if you want to lose." Jason smirked.

Hurcules and Pythagoras were riding through the forest until they looked to the north over the hill they were on top of seeing the destination"the mountians of Tangrota, the most dangerous place for miles of here." Pythagoras said staring into the view"as long as we go in the day we should at least make it into the mountain safely, it's getting dark we should make camp." Hurcules suggested.

A few hours later it was pitch black dark they had set up a fire and had made camp setting, Hurceles took first watch, Pythagoras was sleeping against a tree, Hurceles simply stared into the fire, thinking of Medusa, 'I would do anything for a cure. Anything but this, knowing we could never be together.' He heard in his head a tear went down his eye he quickly wiped his eyes and suddenly heard a twig break, he looked over and saw nothing. He looked away thinking it was nothing but heard multiple twigs break he took out his sword, he heard hissing. "Who's there?" Hurceles called out he heard groaning he saw pure white eyes he kicked Pythagoras awake gently not taking his eyes off the figureless creatures' "what is it?" Pythagoras asked waking up he looked at Hurceles "get to your horse, right now." Hurceles told him not moving his eyes, Pythagoras didn't understand but looked at the White eyes in the darkness and ran to get his horse, he unbound his horse and Hurceles'

"Come on!" Pythagoras yelled, Hurceles started to slowly walk backwards keeping his eyes fixed on the creature that started to walk out of the darkness to reveal a grey vicious, feral looking wolf and behind it came several others, at least eight He realised he didn't have another option and sprinted to his horse jumping onto it the wolfs followed jumping at his leg the teeth puncturing his ankle he cried out in agony a then put his sword right through the wild dogs chest making it drop dead he kicked the horse making it run in a hurry Pythagoras followed it was very dark they could hardly see anything Pythagoras looked out for trees but a twig hit his face he covered his face and fell of his horse which ran off into the darkness, he looked back and saw the pack running towards him but then heard another horse Hurceles was hurrying towards him holding his arm to his side for him to grab he took it Hurcules pulled him up onto the horse behind him.

They had headed closer to the mountain they saw the sun come up, "no time for more rest we have to get into the mountain."

MODERN DAY 16 MONTHS LATER

Jason held his newborn baby in his arms just over two days old sitting on the bed which Ariadne was in still exhausted even though she was released from the hospital, "he's so perfect." Jason said staring at the baby. "My son, my little Jamie." Jason said taking his eyes off him finally staring into Ariadne's she was smiling he handed him to Ariadne who took the baby into her arms he moved off the bed and looked out the window."they had to wait didn't they?"Jason said no longer smiling but said it angrily, "they couldn't give it a couple of months they had to let us do this, make a life here." Jason said, she understood

"We will get back." Ariadne said confidently cradling the baby. " this is supposed to be the happiest moment of our lives, don't downgrade it." She giggled he smiled moving over to kiss her head.

Hurceles and Pythagoras walked through the caves leading into the mountain holding a torch and swords they were fairly deep into the caves now "Hurceles."Pythagoras said looking down a skeleton with armour on him holding a scroll, Pythagoras took the book, "maybe it could tell us something about the way to the cube." Pythagoras said he looked at it, "don't move whatever killed him might have been a trap."

"How is the scroll still readable?" Pythagoras looked at Hurceles.

"It hasn't been dampened or soaked so there's nothing to damage it." Pythagoras answered.

Hurceles looked back taking a step back when Pythagoras read something"DUCK!" The genius yelled as a massive was axe came swinging about to take Hurceles' head off before it had where he ducked. The fat man looked to his feet seeing a trip wire.

"Keep and eye out for anything that might trigger traps."

Ariadne, Jason and Jamie were at the bowling club, Jamie enjoyed bowling quiet a bit they were enjoying though at the end Ariadne won this round, when they left Jason had Jamie on his shoulders, they were going for an ice cream, the day, it was his birthday, "daddy am I starting school soon?" Jamie asked, Jason looked at Ariadne not looking happy, they didn't want him making friends and losing them when they went home. "Yeah, course monkey." Jason told him smiling. Come on let's have that ice cream." Jason said pulling him down as they approached the ice cream truck. They went to the swimming pool to finish off they're day Ariadne saw Jamie up above from the water, he was talented at swimming, Ariadne then felt the water tremor slightly underneath the water she looked and saw nothing she felt it again and saw nothing again "boo" Jason said from behind her making both the child and wife jump. Jamie came over towards his father, Jason took him up holding him "that's my boy what a good swimmer." Jason said, "I love you kiddo, both of you." He said looking into Ariadne's eyes. Come on boyo, ill swim you down the other end, "Jason said laying on the water floating waiting for Jaimie to get on his back. Jason began swimming to the deep end, Ariadne swam with them.

Hurceles and Pythagoras made it into a great hall after fighting off living dead, they finally saw the cube, it was glass. Glowing like the sun but pure blue light instead of fiery. Hurcules and Pythagoras walked over to it down great steps, the hall was pure black, ancient carvings on the wall representing nights and Demons, all would be pitch black dark if the cube wasn't lighting up the hall.

They stood next to the cube on an stone table it was large, about 30cm wide.

"It's very beautiful." Pythagoras said.

"Yeah well we didn't ride all this way fighting off dead and wolf packs and three hours of traps just to stare at it, lets get it back to the temple." Hurcules said grabbing it, as he lifted it off the table he felt the whole hall shake and the ceiling collapse piece by piece."Let's get out of here now." The rounded hero ordered. They escaped through a tunnel that led back to the start of the caves to the entrance, they got on their horses and headed back to the city. They arrived at the temple giving the Oracle the cube, she placed it in a drawn circle with a red drawn eye in the middle, she started chanting kneeling down in front of the cube.

"Hold on I've got you, Come on boyo lets beat your mum ay?" Jason said swimming quickly with Jamie still on his back Ariadne was right next to him she laughed but she heard the water bump, "Jason." She said stopped swimming floating "Looks like she's given up." Jason said,

"No seriously Jason stop." Ariadne said Jason stopped putting the boy in Jason's shoulders, they saw a blue circle erupt in the middle of the pool, finally Jason thought knowing it was the portal, but saw as Ariadne was forced into the portal Jason should have known, "dad what are you looking at?" Jamie asked, Jason looked at him "don't you see it, it just swallowed your mum." Jason told him.

"Who's mum?" Jamie asked Jason looked back from the portal, to his boy, Jason was suddenly felt himeself being forcefully drawn into the portal, he held onto Jamie who was not being affected by it, "I love you Jay, just hold on, but Jason couldn't hold on himself, his hand slipped off the boys, who he would never see again Jason could only watch as he saw water rising above him and his child disappeared.

ATLANTIS

Jason and Ariadne hit the ground both roughly back in the clothes they were in when the left, they looked around seeing Hurceles, Pythagoras and the oracle "where is he?" Ariadne asked worried,

"I couldn't keep hold of him." Jason said staring at his hand which he used to hold Jamie.

"What?" Ariadne asked a tear already going down her eye,

"Send us back." Jason ordered looking at the oracle,

"Jason..." The oracle said

"Send us back right now," Jason spat.

"I can't, even if I can send you back, your child never existed now." The oracle, said.

"What are you talking about?" Jason asked,

"The cube worked as a recall, but it worked later for you, it's only been just less than a week here Jason." The oracle told him. "The cube was having trouble finding you, it took decades for it to find the both of you, but it'll begin to correct itself, the only amount of time on the other world that existed now was the amount of time you spent away from here, you will begin to forget within a couple of days." The oracle said, Ariadne was now braking out in tears, "shut up!" Ariadne yelled she went to slap her but Jason took her in his arms tightly.

"Leave us, please." Jason asked holding Ariadne in his arms cradling her as she poured all her devastation over his shirt, they all left the room Jason dropped to his knees also couldn't breath, whielle she was in his arms, even though he was trying to stay strong,"I've got you." Jason said holding her tight,

"NOOOOO!" She yelled crying her eyes out, he held her head tighter against his chesshe his eyes also had tears running down them, his lips trembling he kissed her hair letting her cry,

"im sorry." Jason said against her hair.

"i wont." she mumbled, " I wont forget him." Ariadne told him barely able to let the words out.

"there's nothing we can do." He told her truthfully, knowing it would hurt her but knew its what she needed to know.

"I carried him, I gave birth to him." she said moving to look into his eyes. "I didn't imagine that!" She told him.

"I'm sorry," he said Looking into her eyes with pure sadness in both their eyes, she moved her ahead back into his chest moving herself deeper into him.

**just updated it changing the ending to make more emotional, remember to review,**


End file.
